


Classic

by ForgottenDream12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Dimension Travel, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Young!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenDream12/pseuds/ForgottenDream12
Summary: Tony 'borrows' a device from Reed Richards that ends up opening a portal in his lab that drags in a younger version of himself and two extra Steve Rogers into his workshop. Steve isn't happy but Tony plans to make it up to him.





	Classic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Combinatorics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135359) by [dirigibleplumbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing). 



Tony couldn’t even be surprised anymore. So many fucked up things had happened in his life that coming across a young version of himself in his lab wasn’t even something he blinked at. They stared at one another for a moment before a portal opened near his lab table with a gust of wind and someone came shooting out of it. Younger Tony showed less shock at this than having seen an older version of himself. When Tony number one saw that there person who had come through looked like a younger Steve, he could only assume this was because young Tony had come here the same way.

He took a single sip of his piping hot coffee before the portal opened again and another big blonde super solider popped out of it. “That’s about all of this I can take.” Scurrying off towards his lab bench he looked over his desk to find what the hell was going on. The only thing he found that could possibly be the culprit was something Reed Richards had gifted to him to play with. Okay, actually he had stolen it the last time a doombot had thrown him into the Baxter building, but really it was just repayment for being forced to deal with a villain that should have been primarily Reed’s problem. He was reconsidering his actions now.

He was trying to figure out some way to shut the damn thing down but before he could the portal began to open again. Not wanting the next thing to pop out of there to be another Natasha, or worse, a Clint, he slammed a stray hammer down onto the device. The portal closed without anyone jumping out of it. Looking down at the mess he made, he sighed. “I’m gonna have to tell Steve.” Behind him, he heard the younger him snort.

“Then you’re fucked.” Apparently he knew a Steve.

 

* * *

 

Reed, nor Steve, had been happy with him. Richards had wondered how he could mess something up so wholly. According to him the device had been meant to be a time traveling one that incomplete. Instead after Tony had been with it, it had plucked their three guests not just out of time but out of a different universe. At least in young Tony’s and one of the Steve’s cases anyway. The other Steve was just a simple time traveler and really, it was only in their world that time travel was a simple option.

Of course Reed had said it was fixable and that Tony crushing the device hadn’t made their visitor’s stay permanent but original Steve still hadn’t liked what he had done. It seems that it had been ‘a reckless thing to do’ but really, wasn’t Tony always reckless? That defense didn’t fly with any of the Steves and that lead him here, sitting on the couch with his boyfriend trying for apology sex.

They had been discussing how long their guests’ stay might be when Tony scooted closer and placed a hand over the crotch of Steve’s jeans. “I did say I was sorry about opening a portal in space and time, haven’t I?” He rubbed the material slightly and he heard Steve sharp inhale. He hadn’t thought this would work but it had been awhile since they found the time for sex and Steve appeared needy.

“No, you didn’t.”

“Oh, well then I’ll show it now.”

He rubbed at Steve’s jeans and felt the flesh underneath twitch. “Or you could just say sorry.” He still didn’t stop Tony from rubbing at him though, even having said that. Throwing his leg over Steve, he straddled him and rubbed their groins together. He ran kisses along Steve’s cheek until he hit his beard. He scratched at it lightly.

“This is still sexy as hell, but seeing a clean shaven Boy Scout version of you does it for me too.” He heard the other man’s chuckle slightly before he felt a hand tug his head to the side by his hair. A pair of lips ran down his neck but right before they got to where it met his shoulder they latched on and began to suck. “St-Steve.” With a moan of his name he started to jerk his hips forward, rutting against his lover. Hands fell to his hips but they didn’t try to stop him, instead they pulled him closer, encouraging the motion.

“That’s good, Tony. So good.” They stayed like that for a while more, Tony dry humping the bearded super solider and Steve leaving light suction marks on his skin where it would be hidden by the collar of his dress shirts and suit jackets. They would barely show but if he had to Pepper would make him cover them up with concealer.  Steve hadn’t ever liked when he had to do that even knowing it was for business purposes. It was hard enough for him to keep the marks in low visibilities areas let alone see the ones he made get covered up.

Soon letting Tony move against him wasn’t enough and he flipped them over so that he was hovering over his lover. Staring down at the smaller man, he smiled. His brown hair was all mushed up, his neck was all red and his pupils were blown wide. “You look delicious enough to eat.” He traced the line of Tony neck down to chest and over where the Arc Reactor once was. Underneath him, the other man wiggled not at all happy with the lack of stimulation.

“Yeah, I’d be up for that.” He wiggled again, more suggestively this time to indict his now neglected cock. “You can eat me anytime.”

Steve’s eyebrow lifted and he drew back a bit. “You know that is cheesy as all hell right? Not remotely sexy. I get better propositions online.” While he said this he still moved his hips against Tony’s, leaving him little time to argue his case.

Of course Tony did it anyway. “I’ll have you know that People’s magazine consistently names me one of the sexiest men alive. I am incredible sexy and very suave. The most charm-AH!” He threw his head back as his hips were lifted up to meet Steve’s rough grinding.

“You can keep talking if you want. I’m fine with it.” He had just set Tony’s hips back down and was pulling the other man’s t-shirt up when they both heard a loud moan that didn’t belong to either of them even though it sounded like it. Steve turned his head to look down the hall at the spare bedrooms that were currently filled by their duplicates. “…You don’t think?”

“Oh, yes, Steve. I do think. Those bastards are getting it on without us!” Before Steve could stop him, Tony had pushed him off and was marching towards the backrooms. “I swear if that little twink is having a double Steve fest I will never forgive him, _myself_. I don’t know.” Figuring that there was no stopping his lover now, he sighed and followed after him.

The door to the room where the noises were coming from had just been thrown open when Steve caught up with him. Just as he had thought, their three guests were gathered there in a rather compromising position. Young Tony was completely naked and was sandwiched between two different versions of Steve. The young clean shaven version was getting his dick sucked and the other was two fingers deep in his ass.

Just like Tony had done earlier, this version of him wiggled his butt invitingly but didn’t stop sucking the cock in his mouth. “Oh, I’m totally joining them. Coming with?” Steve was already close to coming at just the sight in front of him. He nodded quickly and joined Tony as he walked forward, taking off his shirt and closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://forgottendream12.tumblr.com/) for sneak peeks and announcements


End file.
